Dragon Princess
by Dissonanita
Summary: Many, many, many years ago there was a war. The Dragon/Wizard War. With this war a legend was born soon the legend became another children's story.
1. The Beganing

~10 years~

A small, five year old boy with white blonde hair and blue-grey eyes looked at his mother.

"Mum may you read me a story tonight?" asked the boy

She smiled, grabbing a large book off the boy's bookshelf, called Ligands of Dragons. The boy snuggled deeper into his covers as his mother sat next to him on his bed. She opened the book turning it it her sons favorite story, The Dragon Princess.

"As you know, many years ago dragons had to the power to take human form but they lost that power due to their king. The king had stared a war with the wizards and witches of this world for the love of a beautiful witch. The war lasted for many years but the dragons were defeated. Defeated by the Kings own love. As punishment the dragons lost their power of human form and human speech. The king vowed that one day a baby girl, in human form will be born to a dragon. The girl will grow able to change shapes at will and will be able to stop the darkness that threatens this world. The king looked to his love as she stood there with a smirk on her face. With venom in his words he told the snake that betrayed him and his clan that she and her family will be cursed. Curse to never know the feeling of love or being loved but since the king stilled loved her he also said the girl can break the curse by falling for the heir of her family but only if the boy doesn't betray her and changes for her." the boy's mother read

"Mummy?" asked a sleep filled voice

"Yes sweet?" asked the mother

"What's the woman's name?"

"I don't know my son. Why?"

"She was mean?" said the boy. "Mum one day I am going to find the girl and love her and marry her, that way the woman's family stayed cursed. Good Night."

"Good night Draco." said his mother

She left her son's room. Shutting the door, she leaned against it hugging the book to her chest. Though the book didn't say the witch's name she knew it. The name was Belladonna Malfoy. She hoped her son never found out it was his own family that betrayed the Dragon King.

~5 years before that~

A pregnant Hungarian Horntail was about to give birth but her handlers noticed something was off about it. Indeed something was because instead of laying eggs she had a live birth. Giving birth to one human baby girl. The Minister of Magic declared that she be sent to America to live with an ex-dragon tamer, Meg Foundry.


	2. Present Day

I stood in my kitchen, dressed in jeans that hugged my legs and a t-shirt, arms crossed glaring at my tamer and an old man with long silver hair and matching bread. His blue eyes twinkled with kindness behind his glasses.

"Akasha." said my tamer

Meg Foundry, ex dragon tamer now in her sixties, with grey curly hair and bright green eyes. She started at me with care and concern. She had raised me since I was only a few hours old. I owed her my life.

"I am not going back to a country that took me away from my mother and wanted me dead." I growled

I could feel my pupils of my unusual purple eyes changing becoming more dragon like filled with power.

"Miss Akasha, the Minister of Magic doesn't know you are coming back. The Order of the Phoenix, created to fight the Dark Lord, is asking you to return to London." said the old man

I tiled my head to the side, my anger slowly fading away. "Oh?"

"Albus are you sure she is ready to know." asked Meg worried

"I believe right now it doesn't matter if she is ready but that she needs to know." said the old man, Albus

"Know what?" I asked annoyed

"The legend of you, Akasha." said Meg looking sad. "Let me tell her."

The old man nodded. Meg sighed. "You know of the Dragon/wizard war. How the Dragon King started the war for his beloved, a witch. She betrayed him causing the Dragons to lose their human form."

She looked at me and I nodded.

"He vowed before everyone that a dragon will give birth to a girl in human form. Vowed that she will defeat the darkness. He even cursed his own love. Her family was to never know the feeling of love or being loved. But his love for her was great and he said if the heir and the girl fell in love the curse would be broken." said Meg watching me carefully

"None know her name but in some stories she is said to have hair as white as freshen fallen snow and eyes as grey as the sky on a stormy day." said Albus

"So you think I need to stop this Dark Lord?" I asked

"I think there is more then just him." said Albus. "But we do have a mission for you."

"A mission?" I asked

"Come to Hogwarts School. There is a boy there I wish for you to befriend, his family are know DeathEaters and close to the Dark Lord. His name is Draco Malfoy, he is fifteen just like you." said Albus.

"The Minister won't be happy." stated Meg with a knowing smile

"I'll do it." I told him

"Good. Your stuff is already in your new room at Hogwarts." said Albus with a smile

"I hate you all." I glared

Albus got up, offering his hand to me. I slowly took it only to have this pressure on my head. But it went as soon as it came and I found myself in a round off full of moving pictures. Albus went to say something when a round woman dressed in pink busted in. She reminded me of a pink toad.

"Albus Dumbledore! Where have you been?" said the anger toad. "Who is this girl?"

"A new Slytherin student. Akasha." said Albus with a smile

The toad's eyes widened before glaring at me.

"Watch yourself miss Froggy or I'll eat ya up." I said showing her my sharp teeth.

The door opened up again but instead of another pink toad a tall man with black greasy hair and a huge nose walked in.

"Professor Snape would you show Akasha to her new room." asked Albus

"Of course." said Snape leaving

I quickly followed but I did hear the toad shrieking about a dragon among the students. I giggled to myself.

"Um...Professor?" I asked

"Yes?" he said rudely

"Whose the toad?" I asked bluntly

"Professor Umbridge." he said, I swear he had a slight smile

We walked down to the dungeons to a wall. A blank stone wall.

"Pureblood." said Snape

The wall opened up revealing a room with chairs and fireplace. It was all dressed in silver and green. There was even students in it. Dressed in black robes with a green and silver tie. Meg told me of Hogwarts long ago. She was a Gryffindor, the Slytherin's rival. I am assuming my target was a Slytherin. Draco Malfoy.

"Whose the muggle?" asked a snobby voice, a boy with white hair that hanged in his eyes

I glanced at my jeans, t-shirt and skate shoes. Meg once called them muggle clothes. I never cared all humans look alike.

"I don't know people keep calling my clothes muggle clothes. You humans all look alike." I said not watching my wording

"Humans?" asked a girl hanging on the white haired boy, pug face

"Oops." I mumbled

"This is Akasha. She will be staying in the Slytherin dorms till farther notice." said Snape before leaving me with these rich kids

"Just Akasha? No last name?" sneered pug faced

"What family are you from?" sneered the blonde boy

A dark skinned boy that was sitting next to pug face and blond boy laughed.

"What's so funny Blaise?" asked blondie

"Doesn't the name Akasha ring any bells?" Blaise asked

"I'll give you a hint." I said one hand on my hip. "I'm neither a muggle or witch."

My eyes flashed dragon for a second.

"What is wrong with your eyes? You creep!" screech pug face

The dark skinned boy opened up a book. "On the night of October 15th a pregnant Hungarian Horntail gave a live birth to a baby girl. This baby girl was in human form. She was quickly taken away from her dragon mother and sent to America to live with the ex-dragon tamer, Meg Foundry. It is known that the girl's father was indeed a dragon, a Ukrainian Ironbelly. It was announce on October 20th that the baby was named Akasha."

The whole room went quiet. The stared wide-eyed at me but not in horror but in shock. Blaise got up, walking to me.

"Blaise Zabini." he said holding out his hand

"Akasha." I said shaking his hand

Blondie snapped out of his shock first, walking to me with a smirk. He hair was as white as fallen snow and eyes as grey as a stormy night. Surly he isn't the heir of the king's love's family.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." he said

Of course he is my target. I wonder if Dumbledore has other plans then me just spying on his family. I grin at the boy, my target. I knew his type, playboy and mama's boy.

"So where can I stretch my wings?" I asked knowing that this win over all the Slytherin's

"Wings? You are telling us you are the real Akasha?" glared pug faced

I sighing I felt my wings begging to come out. I didn't want to rip my shirt but I didn't want to show them my half and half form. Bye bye shirt. Soon my wings sprouted out of my back making to holes in the back of my shirt. They were black and leathery but strong. Draco looked like a five year old on Christmas.

I looked at Draco who stood in front of me. Moving my left wing between us he looked at me.

"You can touch." I told him

He reached up and gently glided his hand on one of the hard "fingers" than on the leathery skin between the "fingers". It tickled and I couldn't help but giggle. He quickly took his hand away.

"No its fine. It just tickled." I said giggling

I notice that the girls were going through the door on the rght and the boys were going through the left door.

"It's time for bed. Good night Akasha." said Draco

I followed the girls, folding my wings to my back. My room was the last room on the left. I was the only one, no roommates. My stuff was already there, not bothering to unpack I digged through till I found my shorts and tank top. My wings disappeared and I quickly changed, climbing into the queen four poster bed. My room just like the room downstairs was also green and silver. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the soft pillow.

Next morning I found out that I was to play it off that I didn't join the order and I could care less about what happened to this world. I also notice a tray of food. Pancakes, bacon, hash browns and eggs. I drooled. The note also said I could wonder around the school since I can't really be a student. I'm a dragon not a witch.

When I was full the tray disappeared. I slowly got up and went looking for clothes. Finally deciding on black jeans and a tank top. I didn't care if it was December I couldn't feel the cold.

Walking into what I remembered was called the common room, no one was there. I decided to get lost in the school but during my little walk I stopped at a classroom. I could hear the pink toad's voice. Picking through the window I spy the back of the heads of Blaise and Draco. The whole class looked to be reading and writing something, looking bored. So I walked in.

The toad turned on me. "Akasha." she said with hate

I heard whispers. "The dragon girl?" "Its true! She came to Hogwarts!" I smiles to myself.

"Hello Miss Froggy." I said earning a few giggles

I walked to the front of the classroom and looked at the board. They were reading chapters three and four then answer questions. What magic class involves reading? I turned to the class, spying a girl with bushy hair. The colors on her tie was red and gold. If I remember right those were the colors Meg wore, Gryffindor colors. I walked to the girl and squatted down infront of her. Next to her was a boy with black hair and glasses.

"What's up? My name is Akasha." I said

"Hermione Granger." she said with a hint of fear

"Hermione you look like a bright witch. I don't fully understand the magic of witches and wizards but I don't ever recall Meg telling me of a class where its taught like a muggle's class." I told her

Her eyes widened when I said like a muggle's class. I smiled gently at her.

"There normally isn't." she told me

"What class is this?" I asked her

She looked behind me. I knew the it was the toad, so I got up and faced her.

"Out!" she snapped

I blew smoke in her face and while she was coughing I went back to Hermione.

"Ignore the toad." I told her

"Defense against the Dark Arts." she said

"Now I assume this class is about defending yourself." I said as she nodded. "Now I took a lot of defense classes and I don't remember there being reading involved."

"The Ministry wants them to practice safely." said toad

Getting up, I turned and faced her. "Having them read this is pointless. Reading about something is very different then doing it."

She glared. The door opened revealing Snape.

"Akasha come with me." he said

I stuck my tongue at the toad before following Snape.


End file.
